Episode 074: An Exciting White Day!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 23 English Title: An Exciting White Day! Romanji Title: Dokki Doki no Howaito Dē! Kanji Title: ドッキドキのホワイトデー! Airdate: March 14, 2009 Directed by: Kazuo Sakai Written by: Hiroshi Ōnogi Preceeded by: Episode 073: On the Secret List! The Recipe of Reconciliation? Followed by: Episode 075: Coming Out!? Utau Came To My House! Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Ran #Miki #Su #Tsumugu Hinamori #Midori Hinamori #Ami Hinamori #Yaya Yuiki #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Nagihiko Fujisaki Summary Amu Hinamori woke up one morning and notice Ikuto Tsukiyomi sleeping next to her in bed. She wishes him good morning and then feels uncomfortable thinking about what went wrong of herself lately. Amu tells Ikuto to sleep on the floor, but he replies that he is ill. He also told her that she was the one who dragged him back into her house. A flashback occur from the recent episode, showing Amu and her three Shugo Charas following Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara, where he told Amu that Ikuto was in trouble. Amu carried Ikuto back to her house and told him that he will feel a lot better back at her place or so she had thought. Amu and the three Shugo Charas think that they had picked up a stray as Ikuto and Yoru were stretching their arms. Sometime later, Amu and her family had began to eat their breakfast. Ami Hinamori notices that she was eating green peppers and she does not like it very much. Her mother told Ami that she need to eat them or she would not grow up big and strong as a fine lady. Her father thinks that she wanted her to stay as she was, causing the mother to feel a bit upset at him. Amu finishes her breakfast and secretly scamper around the kitchen. The mother asked Amu of what she was doing and she replied that the breakfast she ate did not make her full enough. She rushes back into her room with a piece of banana and a bag of dried sardines in her arms. When Amu got back, Yoru smelled the dried sardines and snatched it away from her. Amu notices Ikuto sleeping on the floor with one of her big pillows. She asked Ikuto to eat the banana that she had brought, but he did not move. Ran wonders if he had never eaten a banana before while Su tries to explain it to Ikuto. Yoru told them that he can eat a banana as he chews down the sardines in his mouth. Ikuto slowly gets up and ate the banana. Amu wonders if he is still okay. Ikuto laid back down and replied that he is indeed okay. But insulted her that he does not want to be as fat as her, making Amu really mad. Meanwhile, at Tadase Hotori's house, Tadase was making a special gift bag as his Shugo Chara, Kiseki, was telling him that there are plenty of leftover chocolate from Valentine's Day while eating a big chunk of chocolate in his mouth. In Amu's house, Amu is having some difficulty studying as Ikuto is laying on her bed reading one of her Mangas. Yaya Yuiki called her in her cellphone as Amu answered it accidentally yelling at her. Yaya asked what was wrong and Amu replied that there was some stuff going on lately. She also asked Amu if she wanted to come to the sale today as there wer bargains, but she denied Yaya's offer as she have other things that she needs to do. Yaya tries to peek through her cellphone, but Amu hung up on her.Amu looks at Ikuto again and he asks 'what' and she angrily replied that it was nothing. In another place, Tadase is walking down a path as Nagihiko Fujisaki notices him and asking him where he was going. He also notice that Tadase is carrying a gift bag. Nagihiko wonders if that bag is for White Day and the place where he was going leads to Amu Hinamori's house. Before he even finishes his sentence, Tadase told him not to say it and dashes off towards the Hinamori residence. Nagihiko smiles with a flower holding in his right hand thinking that Tadase had finally made his decision. In Amu's room, Amu still continues of her assignment but still being distracted by Ikuto's nuissance behavior on her bed. She is about scold him when suddenly Ami enters the room by surprise as Amu instantly covers Ikuto with her blanket. Ami glares for a moment and sees Yoru and says that she found him calling him 'Super Kitty Character'. She hugs him tightly as Amu and the other Shugo Charas fall to the ground. Amu asked Ami why she was here, when her father from downstairs yelled "Amu, did you invited a boy in the house?" causing her to feel shocked thinking that she had been found out. Amu went downstairs and to her surprise,it was Tadase. The father was shocked to see that her daughter actually have a boyfriend while the mother said to him that it was okay for her in her current age to have one. Amu asked Tadase why he came to her house. He was about to reply, but her mother told them that they can chat in Amu's room with some tea. Amu told Tadase she had to go back to her room to clean some certain things and ran up her room at top speed. As she arrived back to her room, she instantly tossed Ikuto and Yoru into the air and closed the door and closed her closet, giving Ikuto and Yoru a serious facial expression and said ,"Not a peek!" Tadase told Amu that her room is nice. Amu is starting to feel nervous over him. Back downstairs, Ami asked her mother why her father was running around outside the house. She replies that he is still upset over Amu having a boy in her room. In Amu's room, Amu is staring at Tadase with aweness, but was shortly interrupted by Yoru's cat sound. Tadase wonders who is making that sound. Amu replies that it was Ran making that sound, giving her some appreciation and Ran tried to make some cat sounds to accomodate Amu while Yoru laughs in joy. Amu was not really happy about it and reminds herself to get back at them later. She asked again towards him why the sudden visit. Tadase gave Amu a small bag of small cookies. Amu realized that today is March 14, the holiday of White Day. She reminded him that since Valentine's Day, she had lost the chocolate that she made for him. Tadase gave her comments that he was glad that she told him about the chocolate. Ran, Miki, and Su were happy for Amu even though she lost the chocolate with the marking K on it. Ikuto realized that the chocolate he had ate was hers. Tadase also explains further the reason of the sudden visit. After the long conversation and many flashbacks, Tadase finally made his confession to her that he actually loves her. Amu was little surprised and happy for him that he had confess. Later that night, Amu thought over Tadase's confession but Ikuto intervened saying the same words from what Tadase had said to her earlier. Amu was shocked that he was eavesdropping. She also remind him to get off from her bed and to sleep on the floor. He replies that it is cold on the floor, but Amu does not care about it. He then drags onto Amu's bed and hugs her. He told her that she is like a hot water bottle to keep him warm. Amu got mad and forcingly tossed him to the floor. Yoru asked him if he was alright. She immediately goes to bed and ask Ran to turn off the light. Everyone is now asleep except for Amu as she had a rough day. In moments, she fell fast asleep. During the night, she woke up realizing that Ikuto is sleeping next to her. She became angry again and repeatedly told him to sleep on the floor, but he does not want to go back there. Both of them grudgingly fights over the bed until Amu won in victory as she tossed him back to the floor. Amu asked Ikuto why the violin was important to him. He replied that it was a memento from his parents, though he cannot remember what they had looked like. He also explains more about the reason why he works for Easter. Amu thought about his situation then asked another question about the Dumpty Key. Ikuto changed the subject and never reveal about it. Amu thinks that he is in a rebel phase, always treating her as a kid including that he is a kid as well. Ikuto stood then laid next to Amu on the side of the bed. He thought about Tadase's confession to her. Amu asked why he brought it up. She asked him if he love someone too. Ikuto answered that he does love someone and confesses that it is her. Amu was shocked a bit but then she taps his head,saying that she hates people who lie. Ikuto then says that she does not believe him and Amu says that it is because he is always teasing her and Ikuto says " he might be the one who cried wolf" as there was a short moment of silence between the two. He was about to ask Amu something, but changes his mind. Ikuto then tells her to grow up making her not understand what he meant about that. Both of them fell to sleep afterward as the scene shows Tadase's cookies on Amu's desk glittering in the moonlight along with Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto's faces showing. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes